1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for holding golf bags. In particular, the present invention relates to a wall-mounted retaining device that can be attached to the collar of a golf bag (or like item) in order to hold the bag in a generally upright position.
2. Discussion of Background
The game of golf is becoming increasing popular. Golfers require a variety of specialized equipment: golf clubs, a golf bag for storing and carrying the clubs, golf shoes, golf balls, tees, divot tools, ball markers, etc. All of this equipment requires storage space, which is hard to come by in many present-day homes. Lacking adequate storage facilities, many golfers simply prop their golf bags against a wall where they can easily be knocked over, sometimes resulting in damage to the golf clubs and loss of small, hard-to-find objects such as tees and divot tools. Some golfers even leave their golf equipment in the trunks of their automobiles on a more-or-less permanent basis, where the contents can likewise be damaged or even stolen. This problem is also evident at golf clubs and country clubs, where golfers usually find that their storage options are limited to lockers equipped with hooks and occasionally a few clothes hangers. Lacking access to cost-effective storage and display units designed for use with golf bags, many sports equipment storesxe2x80x94even those specializing in golf equipmentxe2x80x94store the bags in a generally haphazard manner.
Devices for storing and transporting golf equipment are widely available, including wheeled carriers (Stripe, U.S. Pat. No. 1,555,772; Descalo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,983), wall-mounted (Koonts, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,519) and free-standing storage devices (Paolino, U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,103), and storage racks which can be mounted on golf carts (Taylor, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,635).
Many golf bag stands are designed to accommodate cylindrical bags, or bags with circular necks. For example, Schilz (U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,221) discloses a golf bag stand intended for outdoor use. The stand includes a spring-loaded telescoping body with a hook at the upper end, a base at the lower end, and a reciprocable spike that can be stuck in the ground to hold the bag in an upright position. A flexible band (attached to the base) is clamped about the pan of the bag. Jarman""s golf bag support has two separable parts, one secured to a golf cart and the other to a golf bag (U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,657). A spring metal loop is installed at the top of the golf bag, connected to a bracket, which can be secured to a clamp. The bottom of the bag is held by a strap. Thommen (U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,439) supports a golf bag at an angle. His device includes a plate with two clamps (made of spring steel) for gripping the collar of the bag.
Various devices for clamping the rims of other generally cylindrical items such as plant pots, baskets, and fire extinguishers are also available. For example, Lucci (U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,979) discloses a litter basket mounting and locking means having a support post with a base plate and an adjustable, lockable clamp for securing the upper rim of the basket. Beaver (U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,686) shows a basket support having a base and a clamp, both of which are secured to a cabinet door. The clamp, which is made of spring steel, has an elongated portion movable from an open position to a closed, down position. Shepherd (U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,1160, Hunt (U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,610, Rachic (U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,583), and Wilson (U.S. Des. No. 257,810) disclose plant holders with adjustable mounting brackets or clamps. McMullen (U.S. Pat. No. 2,017,319) shows a fire extinguisher bracket with an elongated rod having a base at the bottom end, and a collar and a pivotable hook at the top.
While caddies and support stands for holding golf bags are available, many of these are cumbersome or overly bulky for home use. Others simply do not hold a golf bag securely enough to prevent it from falling over, or can only be used with certain types of bags such as those having circular necks. Thus, many golfers would welcome a simple, versatile device that can effectively hold a golf bag (or like object) in an upright position.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention is device for securing and holding an item such as a golf bag in a generally upright position. The device includes a generally vertical base adapted for attachment to a wall or other suitable surface, a spring-loaded head mounted to the base and configured for reciprocal movement in a direction approximately perpendicular thereto, and a clip pivotably attached to the base. The clip pivots between an open position, above the base, and a closed position where it overlies the base, and provides the user with positive feedback upon reaching either position. When the clip is in its closed position, the spring urges the head towards the clip to retain an object (such as the collar of a golf bag) placed therebetween securely in position. The clip, base, head, or any combination thereof, may include a detachable plaque with decorative or functional indicia.
The spring-loaded operation of the head and the clip is an important feature of the present invention. A compression spring is operably connected between the head and the base so that, when an object is placed against the head and the clip is closed, the spring urges the head towards the clip to secure the object in position. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, a second, torsion spring is connected to apply downward pressure to keep the clip from accidentally slipping up and out of position. The torsion spring also allows the user to flip the clip up, and keeps it up, while the object is being installed (or removed), and triggers the clip to automatically flip down and hold an object that is pressed against the head.
The clip is another feature of the present invention. The clip is pivotable between an open position which allows the user to place an object against the head, and a closed position where the object is held between it and the head, secured in position by the force exerted by the compression spring.
The positive feedback provided to the user is still another feature of the present invention. The clip xe2x80x9cclicksxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccocksxe2x80x9d into its open or closed positions, providing some audible cue which assures the user that it has indeed reached the selected position. The user may also experience some tactile feedback if he or she is touching the clip.
The plaques constitute yet another feature of the present invention. If present, the plaques may carry decorative or functional indicia such as colors, the user""s name or initials, club or tournament logos, or product trademarks.
Another feature of the present invention is its simplicity. A device according to the invention has few components, and can be manufactured cost-effectively from readily-available materials.
Still another feature of the present invention is its versatility. The device can be attached to walls, display stands, and (if desired) golf carts or other vehicles. It can be used in hallways, utility rooms, closets, hotel or motel rooms, clubhouses, locker rooms, garages, storage facilities, retail businesses, and private homes. The components of the device can be made of a wide range of materials, including but not limited to wood, metal, ceramic, plastic, and some composites and laminates. The springs are preferably made of metal; however, durable plastics or composite materials with the requisite springiness may also be useful.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from a careful reading of the Detailed Description of Preferred Embodiments presented below and accompanied by the drawings.